The Daughter of an Aristocrat
by Challiex98
Summary: {RATED T FOR SWEARING!} Who would presume that Valerie Lytton had a difficult life? Her mother would shudder to think even so. All that Valerie ever wanted was a normal family, like the Grimes' family, the family, of her best friend Carl. *PRE-APOCALYPSE*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to this brand new fanfiction!**

**'Whatttt?' You say?**

**Yes I have finally finished 'Bud of the Roses' and started 'Shrines of the Darknesses'.**

**This is completely, 100% CARL/OC.**

**They're not getting together straight away. **

**This story is about Valerie Lytton, daughter of Lord Harold Lytton!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

'Then, he said to the waiter, I didn't order these mushrooms!' My father joked, causing the room full of our guests to erupt into rich snobbish chuckles.

'Valerie, could you ask Miranda to fetch us some more wine?' My mother asked across the table, ignoring the horrid noises coming from our neighbors.

Our lounge was covered in red velvet settees and a luscious cream carpet with maroon walls to match. Our guests had of course matched, women in corsets and long red or green dresses while the men were wearing suits.

'Certainly mother.' I smiled, curtseying to the room and disappearing out of the door.

As soon as I had reached the east wing hallway, I swiftly moved up the grand marble staircase and into the servants quarters.

'Miranda!' I summoned the maid, who also acted as my personal servant, or assistant.

'Yes young mistress?' The desired woman's head popped around the doorway, her brown fringe swaying in front of her face.

'My mother wishes for some more wine.' I informed her, clasping my hands together at the front of my white lace dress.

'Red, I presume?' I nodded, confirming her remark, 'Right away Young Mistress, anything for Lady Victoria.' She bustled off past me, hurrying down the staircase and into the cellar.

I retraced my steps back to the lounge. When I reached the door, I waited for the conversations to die down and everyone's eyes turned to myself.

'My apologies,' I nodded to our guests and turned my attention to my mother, 'Miranda is retrieving some red wine from the cellar immediately.'

'Excellent, do you wish to join us?' She inquired, gesturing to the room with her perfectly manicured hands.

'Actually, I was wondering if I may be excused. I would like to go and visit Carl.' I blinked innocently, watching the vein in my mother's forehead rise and fall.

'Of course dear, I presume you'll be spending the night?' She sighed, not wanting to raise her voice in front of the guests.

'Yes mother, shall I see you in the morning?' I smiled, putting an inquisitive look on my face.

'That will do,' She replied, adding to my retreating figure, 'Also Valerie, do change into something... more appropriate.'

I nodded once more, the fake smile burning into my cheeks.

Of course, white lace was only for our guests, those in our hierarchy. Also known as the Grimes family, Carl and his parents were considered below us on the social scale.

As usual, I obeyed my mother's commands, changing into a pair of skin coloured tights and a lilac skirt with a cream ruffled shirt to match.

I was never permitted to wear trousers, they were not ladylike, as my mother would say.

I was educated at a different school from Carl. I went to an expensive all girls academy for the privileged and wealthy, while Carl attended public school, my mother shuddered to even think of the school's conditions.

As I tied my black bow shoes, Miranda came hurrying through the hallway, carrying two bottles of red wine.

'Ah! Young mistress, are you off to see sir Carl?' She questioned, her work dress flowing forward due to her abrupt halt.

'Yes Miranda, I am.' I smiled, standing up straight and reaching up to retrieve my jacket from the coat hook, 'Would you mind getting me a chocolate cake for the Grimes?'

Miranda looked hesitant, as much as she loved Carl and his family, she knew my mother would never approve.

'Of course Young Mistress, allow me to take these to your guests first.' She looked nervous, hurrying down the corridor again to her destination.

Sweet Miranda, always the polite woman.

I had decided to wait on her in the kitchen, a place my mother didn't approve of me going, but she consented it.

'Oh hello, Young Mistress!' Another worked, called Amelia, came out of the large freezer carrying a large tub, 'Can I assist you with something?'

I didn't like the younger worker very much, she was 19 years old, bubbly and irresponsible.

'Yes, you can. Would you fetch me a chocolate cake for me to take to my guests?' I didn't speak with an overly friendly tone in my voice but she smiled all the same and hurried to fridge.

She placed the chocolate cake in a white box and wrapped it with a ribbon.

'Here you are! Largest one there is! You know how sir Carl loves his chocolate cake!' She joked, receiving a brief smile from me as I took the box from her hands.

'Thank you, would you mind telling Miranda that you took care of it for me? I had already asked her but she was occupied.' I turned and swiftly ambled down the front steps and out of the large gate, not awaiting a reply.

As I strolled down the street, I looked at the many empty houses inhabited by those in the lounge at this moment.

Turning the corner, onto the trampled grass pathway, I made my way through the trees and fences to reach another street.

Number 12 was the Grimes household, 6th on the left.

Tottering up to the door, it flung open, covering me in a very bright orange light.

As I shielded my eyes, I heard a gasp of surprise and then silence.

I allowed my eyes to get used to the light and then removed my hand, dropping the chocolate cake box when I did.

Stood, right in front of me was Shane Walsh, a man I hadn't seen in months.

'Valerie Lytton?' His rough voice sounded foreign to my ears, 'Damn, haven't seen you around this part of town in a while.'

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, 'My parents have been very busy and I was involved.' I simply stated, I did not have to explain myself to this man.

'Ahh, I see.' He came closer, slowly, 'Yeah, your mom and dad being a Lord and a Lady must be very hectic for them. How... unfortunate.'

I knew that my father and Shane had ran into some business a while back.

My eyes narrowed, 'Don't you dare speak ill of my parents! You have no right!'

He recoiled at my harsh tone, which was an incredibly rare occurrence.

'Shane, just leave.' I heard Lori's voice from the doorway, instantly relaxing and picking the chocolate cake box up from the ground.

'I apologize for my tone.' I blushed when she had welcomed me into the house.

'Nonsense! Glad you finally stuck up for yourself!' Lori smiled warmly at me, taking the box from my hands, 'Carl's upstairs, in his room.'

'Thank you Lori.' I said, appreciatively, proceeding up the stairs to Carl's bedroom.

I had usually called Lori, 'ma'am', until she insisted that I called her Lori.

Knocking on the door, I heard the usual, 'Come in,' from Carl.

Entering his room, his lazy attire perked up, a wide grin stretching from ear to ear.

'Val! You came!' He rushed over, pulling me in for a tight embrace.

Laughing, I hugged him back, 'Of course I came, how could I not?'

'Video games?' He questioned, while I looked hesitantly over at the television.

'I'll watch.' I announced, taking a seat on his blue space bed.

I watched in utter horror as he shot brains off of so called, 'zombies', shrieking out occasionally, making Carl either jump or roar with laughter.

Every Saturday night, I would retreat to the Grimes house, eat calorie-filled pizzas and drink soda. I even had clothes and the necessities in the guest bedroom for me to sleep over after all the fun.

My mother grew more and more hesitant every time I went to stay but my father always told her that Carl was a good boy and that Rick and Lori were responsible adults.

I hadn't stayed at the Grimes' house for a few months, every week doing everything my mother and father told me, hoping they would allow me to stay again.

Which they did, tonight was my first night back in what seemed like forever.

'Hey Carl...' I broke the silence, which wasn't awkward, just peaceful.

He lay on his bed, beside me, with his arm around me.

'Mhm.' He muttered, his eyes drooping slightly.

'How's Leia?' I bit my lip, pretending to be okay with his latest crush.

'Good, but I think I'm over her now.' His sleepy voice replied, his breath slowing to suggest that he was in fact asleep.

As always, I kissed his cheek, slipping out from under his arm and hurrying out of the room.

I joined Rick and Lori downstairs, interrupting an argument, Rick looked happy about my appearance.

'My apologies, should I leave?' I queried, feeling guilty and wrapping my arms around my waist.

'No, of course not.' Rick smiled, crouching down to hug me, 'You're family here.'

'Thank you Rick.' I smiled, hugging him back tightly. It was nice to be in a family that wasn't all about the wealthy and royalty.

I had always wished for Carl's life, just to be like him.

I could live without the designer clothes and the manicures, but I couldn't stand my parents nor being an aristocrat.

Because that's what I am.

That's all that people see me as.

The daughter of a Lord and a Lady.

The daughter of an aristocrat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**How was this chapter and how do you feel about the storyline? **

**I'm hesitant about this story, it's fun to write but I don't think that people will find it interesting.**

**Remember R&R! :) x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**My exams are over tomorrow, I'm so damn happy I think I'll write some during the weekend. (I was supposed to write all of Friday but my best friend decided that I was hers for the night..)**

**It'll be nice to have saved chapters :) (I'm writing this on Wednesday, you might not get this for a few days...)  
**

**I bet I'll cave and you'll have them all by Monday.**

**Please review! That's my inspiration for writing stories! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Lord and Lady Lytton, _

_ You are cordially invited to attend the Caleb-Jones' Christmas Ball on Sunday 22nd of December, at eight o'clock._

_We would highly encourage that you attend, alongside your daughter as our Anthony is very eager to meet Miss Valerie._

_Maybe this ball would allow them to acquaint further. _

_We longingly await your reply._

_Yours sincerely, _

_ Robert and Claudia Caleb-Jones_

* * *

6.45 pm - Sunday 22nd December

'Darling, we're leaving for the ball in an hour! Please do have her ready, Miranda!' My mother's voice traveled up the stairs and echoed down the wings of the house.

'Yes, Lady Victoria!' Miranda promised, hurrying up the stairs to assist myself, 'Now young lady, we need to get you into that dress and looking gorgeous.'

I giggled, Miranda was always less formal with me, it was nice to know that I was special and she could act herself around me.

'Okay, Miranda, which gown?' I inquired, motioning towards the two gowns hanging on a rack.

'Hmm, well. That one would bring out your eyes,' She motioned to the green strapless tulle crystal quinceanera dress.

'Whereas the other one would be less of a nuisance and the colour makes you appear less pale.' She looked at both of the dresses before picking up the red, diamond cap sleeved, long floaty dress complete with diamonds traveling down from the sleeves, wrapping around the waist, and handing it to me.

'Are you sure?' I asked, allowing her to make her decision.

'Absolutely, you look lovely in red.' Miranda nodded, taking the dress from my hands and placing it on my bed, 'Come, we shall do your hair and make up!'

She whisked me to my simple white vanity, now cluttered in make up and hair products.

First she started on my hair, brushing it through with a simple hairbrush, before drying it.

As the woman attempted to control my frizzy hair, I was testing the perfumes, searching for the appropriate scent.

After Miranda had finished drying my hair, she straightened it quickly and brought it up in a half twisted up-do with strands falling down.

After curling the strands, she moved onto my makeup, proclaiming that since I was so young it had to be very light, slightly highlighting my features.

Even after years of doing my hair and makeup, I was still stunned into silence at her work. She had the skills to be a professional stylist.

I had a light foundation on my face, with powder to set it. She had added primer on my eyelids so that my simple brown eyeshadow wouldn't go anywhere.

Since I was only 13, she put a light line of eyeliner to magnify my hazel eyes, and finished off with a coating of mascara to my thin lashes.

Although the makeup was very light, I looked beautiful and I loved Miranda for it.

'Time to get you into this dress now!' The woman chirped, motioning for me to drop the robe I was wearing.

No privacy with Miranda, she allowed me to place my feet inside the dress and she lifted it up, helping me put my arms through the holes.

'Thank you.' I said appreciatively to my friend, who was zipping up the back of the red dress.

'No need to thank me, it's my job, sweetie.' She smiled, moving around to face me.

That was when I hugged her, tightly to me. She was taken aback but hugged me all the same.

'Almost done!' She hurried off so I wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

I had been handed a white bolero to wear, along with a red clutch bag that had a silver chain strap.

Miranda had put some mascara and eyeliner in the bag in case I needed to top up. She had also smuggled in my phone so I could text Carl during the ball.

The kind woman winked at me before spraying some lavender perfume and hurrying me down the stairs.

Slipping on my silver heels, I heard my mother's heels clicking against the wooden floor and a gasp behind me.

'Darling! You look beautiful, doesn't she Harold?' She was clutching her heart as if she was going to cry.

'Absolutely, you look stunning, sweetheart.' My father approached me and gave me a hug with a kiss on the cheek.

'Sorry my Lord, Lady.' Miranda had returned, she nodded to both of my parents before holding up a red lipstick.

I parted my lips and allowed her to run the coloured wax across them.

'If you could just rub your lips together,' She requested, placing the lipstick in my bag, 'Perfect.'

'Thank you ever so much Miranda.' I took her hand, ignoring the look of disgust on my mother's face.

'Well we must be going, come now.' She grabbed my hands out of Miranda's and practically dragged me towards the Caleb-Jones household.

* * *

'Victoria!' A snobbish voice called through the doorway of the Caleb-Jones mansion.

'Claudia!' My mother responded with the snobbish voice, gracefully hurrying off to meet Claudia.

'Ahh, there she is! Our beautiful guest. Anthony go and greet her.' The same snobbish voice ordered as I appeared around the giant hedge.

A rather plump, brown haired boy came running up to me, nearly knocking me off of my feet. Gladly I had my father to stabilize me.

'Oh, uh, Hello. It's rather lovely to meet you.' I smiled, holding my hand out to shake his.

'Oh yeah, hey.' He took it in his sweaty palm, shaking it roughly, 'Wanna come upstairs with me to play games?'

'I apologize but I'll have to decline, I would much rather enjoy this party.' I wiped my hand on a handkerchief my father gave me, with a knowing look.

'Oh, that's 'lright, you can enjoy it from my bedroom.' He protested, taking my wrist and hauling me towards the house.

'Please, stop, you're hurting me!' I cried out, trying to pry myself from his tight grip.

He ignored me, but loosened his grip a little.

Once in his room, I realized how much of a pig this boy really was.

He had wrappers littering his room and it smelled like chicken, not pleasant for a vegetarian like myself.

'Welcome to ma room.' He winked, sitting down on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

'Thank you for inviting me to your bedroom but I really should be getting downstairs.' I opened his door and had gotten halfway down the stairs when he grabbed my arm.

I squealed, turning on the steps and slapping him.

Gasps of shock and horror were heard around the room below, even the music stopped playing.

'Don't you dare lay a finger on me again!' I tugged my arm from his grasp and hurried down the rest of the steps, leaving him to nurse a red hand mark on his cheek.

'Valerie Lytton! That is not how one should act!' My mother demanded, standing in front of me, 'Especially not the daughter of a Lord and a Lady!'

'He dragged me up to his room without my permission, he has obviously left a bruise on my wrist and my arm but of course you were too busy with your 'friends' to notice your daughter's misery!' I yelled at her, tears of anger dripping down my face, 'But you don't care what I want! I just want to be a normal girl! Not a Lord and a Lady's daughter, I just want to be Valerie!'

She looked livid, 'I apologize for your unhappiness, although you cannot help who your parents are! If you are so unhappy you should just leave!'

More gasps were heard around the room, my mother looked embarrassed for a moment before her fury quickly returned.

'Know what.' I announced, without correct grammar, making my mother shudder, 'I shall.'

'We shall talk when I arrive home tonight.' She smiled slightly, in thoughts that she had won.

'No. I'm leaving the house.' I stated, the tears had stopped and all I felt was anger, pulsing through me at an alarming rate.

'Nonsense, where shall you stay.' My poor, naive mother. Completely forgetting that I had another family, 'No, absolutely not! You shall not live with those people!'

'Goodbye mother.' I turned to leave, hugging my father who looked apologetic and returned the hug immediately.

'Come home whenever.' He stroked my tear soaked cheeks and kissed my forehead, 'You'll always be welcome.'

'Thank you father. I just require a rest from this royalty.' I sighed, leaning into his comforting touch.

'I understand, take all the time you need.' With one last hug, I was sprinting down the street, heels in hand, towards my house.

* * *

I threw open the gate and hurried inside, throwing my heels to the floor with a loud clatter.

Up the stairs and down the West Wing, I burst through the second door on the right, my bedroom.

More tears were pouring down my cheeks as I sobbed uncontrollably, reaching down under my bed.

I yanked my white Chanel suitcase and dragged it into my walk-in-wardrobe, throwing in all the clothes I would need.

Of course I already had clothes at the Grimes' but not nearly enough to live there.

When my suitcase was full, I dragged out another one, except black this time, and filled it with some shoes and undergarments.

There was still enough room in my suitcase to fit a large makeup bag, a hairbrush and some accessories. I also added a picture of parents and I.

The rest that I would require had a copy at the Grimes' such as hairspray, a toothbrush, other required items.

'Valerie? What's wrong, where are you going?' Miranda appeared by the door just as I was stuffing a rucksack and teddy bear into the already full suitcase.

'I'm leaving.' I sniffled, zipping up the second suitcase with difficulty, 'Mother and I had an argument. She told me to leave.'

'Not necessarily the house! Most likely the party, Valerie!' She protested, lifting my to my feet and looking at me in the eyes.

'I don't care, I told them I was leaving. She didn't stop me.' I shied away from her touch and took a suitcase in each hand.

'Valerie, this is crazy!' Miranda cried out, following me closely, as I dragged the suitcases loudly down the stairs.

**_Thump, thump, thump, thump._**

'Valerie!' The woman called out once more as I reached the bottom of the stairs, tugging my heels back onto my feet.

'Miranda,' I sighed, turning towards the worried woman, 'I shall leave, you cannot stop me.'

She looked torn between grabbing and hugging me, I sighed thankfully when she hugged me tightly, 'Be careful.' She whispered into my hair.

'I shall, look after Velvet for me.' I requested, taking hold of my suitcases again and dragging them outside.

Miranda had offered to help, but I declined. I wished to do this on my own.

I immediately regretted wearing heels as they sunk into the muddy grass path towards the Grimes' house.

Shuddering at the smacking sound the thick mud made as I retracted my silver heel, I hooked my arms through the straps of my bags and held my dress. So neither would get dirty.

The bags were heavy and threatened to dislocate my shoulders, crying with relief when I set the suitcases down and dragged them the final distance towards my destination.

Knocking on the door, I realized how much of a mess I must look, makeup probably running down my face with my hair astray and muddy heels.

Lori noticed as soon as she opened the door, gasping and pulling me into a hug, consoling me as I cried.

She had immediately agreed to my plea about about staying with them, calling Rick to take my bags up to the guest room.

'Thank you Lori.' I mumbled, as she ran me a warm bath, not realizing how cold I was until I felt the warm aura of the water.

'It's like Rick said, sweetie. You're family now.' She smiled at me, the mother I never had, but I always wanted, 'You can see Carl after your bath, he's eager to see you.'

I nodded, lifting myself up off of the side of the bath.

'Oh and... I love the dress.' I nodded in appreciation at her remark, watching her face disappear behind the door.

I locked the bathroom door. I didn't want Carl 'accidentally' bursting in.

* * *

After my hot bath, I gazed at myself in the mirror, my face was now makeup free and my damp hair hung loosely at the sides of my cheeks.

I had towel dried it as much as possible, giving up and throwing it into the hamper, along with my other items of clothing that I had left on the floor.

Changing into a white tank top and red tartan shorts, throwing on a pair of fluffy white slippers and a matching robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door.

I all but dragged myself to his room, shuffling awkwardly outside his sticker covered door.

It was almost as if he had sensed me, throwing open the door and pulling me to him, tightly, as if he would never let go.

We didn't speak. Words seemed useless at this moment where everything froze, and it was just Carl and I.

* * *

**Oh my dayyssss. That last 6 lines took me 2 days to write. I just didn't know what to put.  
**

**Anyways it's done, and extremely late... sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm back!

**I started this on the 8th January 2014. Let's see how long this takes to write... I'll maybe upload it as soon as I finish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters, I only own anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N: I feel like you should know that these chapters will jump back and forth through moments with Carl and Valerie. Js. Also, I am not American so most some of my spellings might be different, it's not incorrect.**

**There will only be a few more chapters, this is BEFORE the apocalypse. I'm not sure if I'll continue it through the apocalypse, if I do I won't start from the beginning of TWD. I'll probably jump in at the farm or the prison.**

* * *

**_o0o0o 15th July 2006 o0o0o_**

_A small girl with light blonde hair, was sitting on a moss covered rock, a look of pure disgust on her face._

_'Uncle, why are we out here? I'll get my dress dirty.' She stated, gesturing to her pastel pink dress, watching her Uncle stalk his prey._

_'In a minute sweetheart.' The man replied, aiming his weapon at an animal in a bush. The girl gasped as he fired, the rabbit letting out a squeal before collapsing to the ground, struggling to be free.  
_

_'Poor innocent bunny.' She sighed sadly, feeling sorry for the animal and slightly repulsed by the man. This did not go unnoticed by her uncle._

_'Listen here, Valerie.' He grunted, throwing his weapon over his shoulder, 'Not all of us live in a big mansion like you. My sister, refuses to have anything to do with our family. We have to fend for ourselves. Which involves, hunting.'_

_'I'm sorry, Uncle.' She looked down, ashamed of judging the man who loved her so dearly, 'Can't we just kill it?'  
_

_'You know that we need it fresh, it's unconsious, it doesn't feel the pain. Come on, I'll teach you how to skin it.' Valerie lit up at the suggestion, as much as she hated watching the man butcher innocent creatures, she adored seeing him work. Anyways she only got to see her favourite Uncle once every few months, for a single day. Lady Victoria, did NOT like her family, at all._

_'Carl alright?' He asked on the stroll back to the house, the girl looked anxious at the reply._

_'I'm sure the Grimes' family are more than pleasant at the moment.' Valerie replied, stepping lightly with her hands clasped around her front._

_'Arguing again?' The man sighed, looking at his niece with a concerned glance._

_'It'll be fine, we argue a lot.' She spoke without emotion, clearly unphased by the topic._

_'That, I know very well.' It was rare to hear the man speak with even remote 'properness' as Lady Victoria would say._

_The girl didn't answer. She just kept walking, her Mary Janes submerging into the mud with a squelch and being removed with a sucking sound. _

_'Your mother won't be happy. You just got those shoes.' Her Uncle chuckled, poorly attempting to restart the conversation. He wasn't very good with 9 year old girls._

_'I'm almost certain that she was going to purchase another pair after this outing.' The girl was correct, Lady Victoria was indeed buying her a brand new pair of black leather Mary Janes. Why the girl continued to wear the brand new pair whenever she went out with her Uncle was beyond the Lady. _

_'I don't doubt that.' The man replied, looking down at his niece, 'So, how was the party? Should I wish you a Happy belated 9th birthday?'_

_'It's quite alright, it was a week ago.' Valerie forced a smile on her face and shot it towards her Uncle, 'It was good, mainly the reason why Carl and myself are arguing.'_

_'I see, care to tell me about it?' The now-awake bunny was shifted over his right shoulder to his left as he retrieved a set of keys from his pocket._

_'Not particularly.' She replied, before sighing and continuing, 'My mother didn't invite him. Carl felt left out. Lori tried to explain it to him but-'_

_'Nine year old boys are stubborn.' He grunted, pushing the door open with a loud creaking noise, 'Close that for me, would ya?'_

_'Certainly.' Valerie nodded, restraining the bow that she was so very used to doing._

_She followed the man towards the back room. She called it the 'Slaughter House', as much as she knew they needed the meat, she still didn't approve of it. Then again, there she was, staring at the suffering bunny with a blank stare - no emotion shown on her face - sharp knife in hand. Without thinking, or even caring for that matter, Valerie raised the knife up to her chest and brought it down harshly, blood splattering her face and her lovely pink dress. A high-pitched squeal rang through the air, and the bunny fell against the table, limp. Dead._

* * *

Valerie gasped, sitting up right off the bed and breathing heavily. She had always received nightmares from that day. It was also the last time she saw her Uncle, Lady Victoria simply refused for her to see the man again, he was a 'bad influence'. As soon as her Uncle dropped her off, Lady Victoria ushered her inside, demanding that Felicity - her private servant at the time - ran her a hot bath and retrieved some fresh, clean clothes.

_'What's the matter with you!' Lady Victoria screeched at the man, slapping him clean across the cheek._

_He looked at his sister, trying to recognize the little girl that wore dungarees and pushed her brothers into the creek, following them with the largest splash of them all. There she was, face coated in makeup, hair piled high on her head, stood in a red gown that fell down the the floor._

_'What's the matter with you?' He replied, circling around the woman, causing her to shudder at the muddy footprints he left behind him, 'You're not the girl you used to be.'_

_'I grew up, maybe you should too.' The woman snarled, causing him to stop and glare at her.  
_

_'I have grown up, I just didn't become_ _a _bitch _in the process!' She hissed at his curse, storming inside the house and slamming the door behind her.  
_

_Lady Victoria brushed past a concerned servant, heading towards her husband's office, which was empty as always. Inside, she slid down the door and cried. She cried tears for her brothers, cried tears for her father. Her daughter.  
_

_It was as if she had realized something. He protected her from_ him_, if he hadn't then no one would._

_The Lady stood, rushing out of the office and hurrying down the corridor to the front door, throwing it open, hoping to find her brother standing there._

_She didn't._

_All she saw, was a trail of muddy footprints leading away from the house. _

_Little did she know, that was the last time she would ever see her brother._

* * *

'Carl?' Valerie giggled, pushing the boy off of the bed with a **THUD.**

'Val? What the hell.' He mumbled from the floor, making Valerie sigh and fall on top of him.

'Oh dear, I seem to have fell. Oh dear kind knight, save me.' She said, no emotion in her voice, but a grin on her face.

'Nah, I'd rather sleep.'

'Carl!'

'What?'

'Wake up you lazy sod!'

'Oh you did not just call me that.'

Moments later, Valerie's shrieks of laughter echoed down the hallway, Carl's hands expertly running around her stomach, tickling her into tears.

'Forfeit!' He yelled over her shrieks, an evil smirk on his face.

'NEVER!' The girl cried back through her laughter, causing him to grin even more, pinning her wrists above her head.

'Forfeit! You're being too loud.'

'No. FREEDOM!' Valerie cried out, she loved the movie Braveheart. Her and Carl had watched it many times.

'I guess I'll have to make you be quiet then.' Carl's smirk grew even more as he leaned down towards the girl.

She was suddenly still, unsure of what to do. She had never EVER kissed a boy, whereas Carl had kissed MANY girls, even at the young age of thirteen. His lips grew closer and closer to hers, making her heart thump faster and louder as each inch was subtracted. Just as his hot breath grazed her lips, the door swung open and Carl bolted upright, still straddling Valerie, restraining her wrists.

'Carl.' Lori sighed, looking at the scene, causing Valerie to gulp loudly, 'You know that there's two girls in this house.'

Valerie's smile grew big. With all her strength, she pushed Carl over so she was on top of him, Lori pinning his wrists down so Valerie could get her revenge.

'DAD!' Carl laughed loudly, 'DAD! THEY'RE GANGING UP ON ME!'

Rick came pounding up the stairs moments later, grinning madly, 'Well that's not fair is it? I guess I'll have to even out the odds.' He ran towards Lori as she bolted, both of them chasing each other around the house. I guess today, they weren't arguing.

After Carl had finished tickling Valerie, again. (Of course she lost, she always did.) They headed out towards the woods, somewhere they often loved to visit.

As they trudged through the thick mud, Valerie glanced towards the direction of her Uncle's house. She quickly shook the thought out of her head. It was too late, she couldn't go there now. Not ever.

'Here we are!' Carl declared, pulling Valerie from her mind, 'I found it last week!'

Valerie turned her head to look at where Carl was pointing. Right there in the middle of a clearing, was a giant oak tree. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed that they were incredibly deep into the wood, not that she cared. The clearing was dry, sheltered by the towering trees with thick branches. There was about three meters of space between the oak tree and the rest. Red and yellow flowers glittered around the green grass, one of which, Carl plucked from the ground, and handed it to Valerie. She took it gladly, smiling at him and smelling the beautiful rose.

'Come on!' Carl called, running towards the tree and climbing up it quickly, throwing a hand down to help Valerie up. She was too small to make the leap herself.

Grabbing Carl's hand, she pulled herself up, using her legs against the trunk to support her. She attached her other hand onto another branch, using it to pull herself up fully, wrapping her legs around - thankfully she was wearing shorts underneath her blue dress - the branch that Carl was on. Letting go of the smaller branch, Carl helped her upright and they grinned at each other.

'Teamwork!' Valerie huffed, she was clearly out of breath.

'More like I did all the work! You're too small to get up here.' Carl chuckled, brushing a stray blonde lock of hair over her ear, glancing into her eyes.

She smiled back, looking down at his lips eagerly, which he seemed to notice as he started leaning in towards her. To her surprise, she started leaning in as well, pleading that no one disturbed them this time.

No one did.

As soon as their lips met, a bolt of electricity zapped through Valerie, causing her to grab onto Carl's shirt with her hands, balling them into fists. He smiled against her lips, silently teaching her the magical art of lip locking. Soon enough, they were sat there, looking at each other in an awkward silence.

'Uhm.' Valerie mumbled, looking at the sun as it began to disappear over the horizon.

'Val.' Carl muttered, looking at the girl with intensity, ignoring her little noise.

'Yes, Carl?' Valerie sighed, hoping that he was going to say what she wanted him to say.

'That was a mistake, and I'm sorry that I did it.' He told her, throwing his leg over the branch and climbing down the tree quickly.

Valerie sat on the branch, watching him walk away. Watching him leave her. How could he leave her? He knew she was too small to get down and she couldn't do it on her own.

Silently muttering horrid things she would do to torture the boy, she swung around the branch like a monkey, legs wrapped around it. She let herself hang by her hands, gulping as she looked down at the distance. It wasn't that high, but knowing her, she would hurt herself.

And she was correct. She fell to the ground with a **THUD**, breaking her wrist when she landed on her side. The girl cried out, clutching her broken wrist with tears spilling out of her eyes at an alarming rate. After hauling herself off of the ground, she stumbled around the woods for over an hour, until she finally ran though all the trees, hoping that she was running in the right direction.

Soon enough, she found herself outside the Grimes' household, covered in mud, clutching her broken wrist with twigs in her tuggy hair. She stormed inside the house and shrieked out,

'CARL GRIMES!' This caused Lori and Rick to rush through from the kitchen, from the look on Rick's face, clearly during an argument, 'Your son, took me into the woods, helped me up a tree and decided to just walk away. Leaving me in the damn TREE. CARL GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!'

Lori looked furious, whereas Rick looked disappointed and confused, 'Are you sure he just walked away?' 'CARL GRIMES, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!'

'I'm sure, Rick. He just climbed down and walked away. I then spent an hour, give or take, stumbling around the part of the woods I didn't know.' Huffing, Valerie picked up the phone and dialed her house number.

'I'm sorry, I can't stay here now.'

Rick nodded, Lori was now yelling at her son who decided to face the 'music'. Or in this case, the wraith of his mother and best friend.

'The Lytton residence, this is Tabitha speaking.'

'Tabitha, I want to come home.'

* * *

**I can't believe I wrote all that in ONE NIGHT! Omigosh guys, I think it's back. I think you returned my magic!  
**

**Give yourself a pat on the back!**

**Now my children, I want TWO reviews before I upload the next one, which undoubtedly I am working on straight away. **

**Who knows when I'll hit the wall again, right?**

**Good, ciao my chicitas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAMA IN THIS ONE! OOOOO!**

**Okay only 4/5ish more chapters to go!**

**Remember, two reviews or the next one won't come out! Please include some detail, not just that you enjoyed the chapter...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or any of its characters, anything you do not recognize is mine.**

* * *

Reviewers:

LittlePeopleKnow: Thank you so much! I probably will do the apocalypse but I'm really not too sure. I don't want to write about something in case my writer's block comes back. :))

AML: I'm really not too sure if I want the Lori and Shane thing going on. Not everything that happens in TWD will happen because I don't want certain people to die /cries. Thank you for your review! c:

* * *

Valerie burst through the gate, pressing a button on the keypad to allow the driver to park the car around the back. She was tired, exhausted even, covered in dirt and grime. Valerie sauntered towards the front door, only reaching the bottom step when it flew open.

'Valerie!' Lady Victoria cried out, rushing down the steps to embrace her daughter in a hug, 'I'm so glad you're home! We missed you!'

One rule of being an aristocrat. Forgive and Forget. Clearly Lady Victoria was doing very well at the second commandment as she did not bring up the ball situation.

'Baby, my darling. What happened?' The woman soothed, taking a few steps away that wasn't unnoticed by her daughter.

Valerie cleared her throat, finally finding her voice. 'I-I was just homesick.' She lied, 'I packed all my stuff and was traveling home through my normal route of the wood. I must have taken a wrong turn and I was lost.'

'Deary, you've been crying? Did you argue with Carl again? Did something happen?' The Lady was suddenly hopeful, if Carl and Valerie were arguing then it would be easier to say goodbye.

'He was quite upset that I left without informing him. A mistake, on my part.' Valerie smiled weakly, allowing her mother to guide her inside the house.

Lady Victoria was rather satisfied with the story, believing that indeed young Carl was just upset about losing a dear, dear friend.

Tabitha had sent a car to the Grimes' immediately, where Valerie packed EVERYTHING. Even the belongings she usually kept there. Bidding goodbye to Rick and Lori, she left without even glancing at the brown haired, blue eyed boy.

Valerie instantly regretted leaving when she stepped inside the house. Everything was exactly the same. Except, all of Valerie's belongings such as her winter coat, shoes, bags, were all gone from the cloak cupboard.

'Oh don't worry about that darling, I ordered Miranda to clean up the house.' Lady Victoria smiled, 'I'll see you for dinner. Oh George!' The woman cried, dashing over to the man and taking his hands in hers, chattering avidly.

Valerie looked from her mother, to the cloak cupboard, where her father's blue jacket - which he never ever wore - was still hanging. If he hadn't used it, then why was it still there? More importantly, why did they only take _her _items?

Valerie ignored her overactive mind and climbed the steps. Jacqui had already taken her bags upstairs and was unpacking for her. I guess being an aristocrats daughter has its perks.

The girl did miss her faithful servant, Miranda, very much, they had squealed and hugged each other tightly, chattering loudly, much like her mother and the pianist downstairs. She had only spoke so freely with Carl and only Carl. It made her miss him incredibly.

But soon enough, months passed, filled with galas and balls - that Valerie would admit, while she was away, she did not miss them in the slightest. She had also been to the hospital many times, to get her wrist casted. She was told it would be off within a few months and it would heal quickly.

One Sunday morning, Miranda bustled into Valerie's bedroom, insisting that she got up immediately. Valerie grumbled, refusing to leave the warm bed, causing Miranda to yank her out of the bed and drag her through the corridors by the elbow. Trudging down the stairs, Valerie burst into the Drawing room, where her mother and father sat, side by side - albeit rather far away from each other.

'You wanted to see me? Mother? Father?' Valerie bowed to them, the habit that she had picked up after a few days of staying in the mansion.

'Yes, dear, You may want to sit down.' Lady Victoria told her, gesturing to the chair in front of her.

'Alright.' Valerie nodded, throwing herself down into the chair.

'Be a lady!' Her mother hissed, to which Valerie straightened up immediately, 'Now. Your father and I have spoken. Many months ago, we put your name forward to Démort's School of the Educated and Gifted.'

'A boarding school?' Valerie spluttered, rising from the chair in anger, 'You signed me up for a BOARDING SCHOOL?'

'Sit down, Valerie, now!' Lady Victoria snarled, and her daughter listened, sinking back into the chair, slightly paler than she was when she woke up, 'As I was saying. Yes we signed you up, and they have agreed to admit you. We decided not to tell you until this morning. Miranda has already packed all your things and she's ready to prepare you for the day.'

'Wait, what?' Valerie asked, confused. 'I'm leaving... today?'

'I'm two hours, actually.' Her mother stated, a bright smile on her face.

'And that's why all my belongings were missing?'

'Correct.'

'I think I'm going to throw up,' Valerie covered her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom, where she proceeded to vomit, nothing. She slid down the locked door and couldn't control the tears.

Boarding school. She wouldn't see anyone for months. She wouldn't see her friends at school, nor Miranda, her father, Carl-

Carl.

That brought up another round of tears, continuing until she heard a knock at the door.

'What do you want?' Valerie hissed at the door, balling her fists up in anger, 'What!'

'I have to get you ready, Young Mistress. You need to shower now.'

Valerie sighed, before grabbing on to the sink to pull herself up and off of the cold floor. She opened the door and followed Miranda into her en-suite, where she began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Démort's School of the Educated and Gifted. Valerie already hated it. She could already guess what her gift was. She was the daughter of the Lord and Lady, why should she not be there? She was gifted with aristocratic blood running through her veins. All the children were all geniuses or incredible at some subject. Valerie had NO chance there. She passed her classes with average grades even with a decent amount of studying.

'I'm Penelope!' A young girl with black pigtails cried out, running over to the blonde.

The girl's name was Penelope Brúder. She was wearing a bright pink striped top, wrapped with a yellow belt. Underneath she had a pair of black leggings with the word, 'LOVE', repeating all over them in white. Big orange chucks and a mustache necklace finished off her look. Valerie couldn't help but smile at the girl. She had her own style and she wasn't afraid of it.

'I'm Valerie.' She held her hand out to Penelope, 'Valerie Lytton.'

The girl's eyes widened before she smiled back, thrusting her hand out to shake hers, 'Pleasure to meet you, madam.'

'You don't have to call me that, you know.'

'I know.' Penelope smiled, before turning around and walking through an abandoned bus and out the other side.

My, wasn't she just a strange girl. Valerie liked it, and she knew that her mother would hate it, making her love it even more. It wasn't long until the girl's pigtails popped out again and her voice rang out through the square;

'Aren't you coming?'

* * *

'So, wait, you expect me to believe that you guys drove this bus and crashed it right here?' Valerie spluttered, gesturing around her to their location.

'Yep.' Another girl chirped. Her name was Lacey, and beside her was her twin brother, Luke. Who also happened to be Penelope's boyfriend. Kian and Abbie were also there, but not there at the same time. They were both lost in each others mouths.

'I find that so hard to believe, seriously. Oh my lord.'

'Just because you're a goody-two-shoes!'

_'Am not!' 7 year old Valerie cried out, throwing her balled up fists at Carl._

_'Then do it!' Carl taunted, pointing towards the cookie jar that stood so high up on the fridge._

_'Carl, I'll fall!' _

_'I'll catch you!'_

_'How did that work out last time?'_

_'Chicken!'_

_'I am not a chicken- CARL! Stop making that noise, no I'm not doing it!' _

_In the end, Carl won, and Valerie climbed on top of the counter, jumping on to the other island and running across the sink. She reached up high until her fingertips reached the glass jar._

_'I've got it!'_

_'No, you've not!'_

_The glass jar fell to the ground and smashed loudly, after it soon followed an unbalanced Valerie, who was shrieking out, waiting for the ground to hit._

_But it didn't._

_Carl had caught her, a big grin on his face, 'I told you I'd catch you.'_

* * *

Soon enough, an entire week had passed at Démort's Boarding School, and Valerie was learning to enjoy it. She only thought of Carl when her friend's weren't there to distract her. Penelope was already her best friend, at the weekend, she showed her around town and announced that there was going to be a school dance. As you can imagine, Miranda wasn't there to save Valerie this time, so she picked out her own dress.

It was a Midnight Blue Strapless slinky satin dress, with a wide jeweled band just below the ruched bust. It hugged her body tightly and fell down to the floor gracefully. Penelope found herself in a yellow feather dress with a chunky red belt across the middle. She picked out baby blue heels and an orange jacket. Luke had told her that she looked incredibly beautiful... which she did, she was just different.

Eventually, there Valerie stood, in her dress with her silver heels and clutch, panicking. She had applied her foundation and eyeshadow, just a little bit of pencil eyeliner - as she didn't know how to use liquid - and some peach lip gloss. She didn't look as glamorous as she would, but she still looked absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair was curled loosely and the ringlets ran down either side of her chest.

A boy called Graham, who was in the same year as her, asked her to the dance and she agreed, like a good 'Lady' should. She met him at the bottom of the Grand staircase, alongside Lacey and Penelope, who both ran off to their dates. Valerie waited for hers to approach him, which he did.

'You look stunning.' He smiled, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on it.

'Why thank you, you look rather dashing yourself.' Valerie smiled back, placing her arm through his and walking into the hall with him.

The hall was decorate with silver and lilac, giant streamers falling from the ceiling, with silver and purple balloons scattered around the room and the many circular tables around the room, all of which were covered with a white tablecloth.

'It's so beautiful!' Valerie gasped, it wasn't as fancy as the balls she went to, but it was simple and elegant.

'Welcome to your first Démort dance.' Graham whispered in her ear, making her blush and smile at him, 'Dance with me.'

She followed him out on to the dance floor that was already scattered with couples dancing to the song, _You're Beautiful - James Blunt_.**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, DO NOT SUE ME!)** _**My life is brilliant.**_ The wood was quiet except from the merry sounds coming from the chirping birds. Suddenly, two steps of loud feet thumping through the wood scared the birds and they flew away from their nests, their beautiful voices flying away with them.

**_My life is brilliant._**  
**_ My love is pure._**  
**_ I saw an angel._**  
**_ Of that I'm sure._**  
**_ She smiled at me on the subway._**  
**_ She was with another man._**  
**_ But I won't lose no sleep on that,_**  
**_ 'Cause I've got a plan._**

_'Valerie! Stop.' Carl cried out, running after the girl with tears running down her cheeks. _

_'What Carl? What can you possibly do? You didn't make him do this to me!' The girl shrieked back, furiously wiping her eyes with her already soaked fingers._

_'He's stupid. You deserve better than him.' Carl told her, stepping closer to the hysterical girl._

**_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._**  
**_ You're beautiful, it's true._**  
**_ I saw your face in a crowded place,_**  
**_ And I don't know what to do,_**  
**_ 'Cause I'll never be with you._**

_'Maybe he's right, Carl.'_

**Yes, she caught my eye,**  
** As we walked on by.**  
** She could see from my face that I was,**  
** Flying high. **  
** And I don't think that I'll see her again,**  
** But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.**

_'Maybe I am just a snobbish little girl with rich parents.'_

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**  
** You're beautiful, it's true.**  
** I saw your face in a crowded place,**  
** And I don't know what to do,**  
** 'Cause I'll never be with you.**

_'You never asked for your parents, Valerie.' Carl sighed, pulling the girl against his chest and letting her cry into his shirt, 'Don't listen to any of them.'_

_'But they're right, I'm just a hideous, stupid little girl!' Valerie mumbled against his shirt, inhaling his smoothing scent._

_'Don't listen to them Valerie.'_

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**  
** You're beautiful, it's true.**  
** There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**  
** When she thought up that I should be with you.**  
** But it's time to face the truth,**  
** I will never be with you.**

_'You're beautiful.'  
_

'Valerie?' Graham's voice pulled her out of her memory.

'I apologize, I was just daydreaming.' Valerie sighed, shaking all traces of the memory from her head.

'Who's Carl?'

Valerie froze, looking at the boy with a horror stuck expression, 'I-I, well-I.' She spluttered, unsure of what she had said.

'You called me Carl, who is he?'

'Just, a-a boy from h-home.' She spat out, wringing her wrists awkwardly.

'Do you love him?' Graham asked politely, smiling at the girl with a kind face.

Valerie peered up at him, not sure how to answer the question. Before she even thought about it or even properly processed the information, 'Yes!' She blurted out, slapping her hand across her mouth after she spoke.

'I'm guessing he doesn't know then?' Graham's expression didn't change. It make her feel horrible that she was here with him and talking about this.

'No, he doesn't.' She sighed, 'I don't think we should be talking about this, we should be having fun.'

'I agree, come on. Let's get another dance in.'

Just as Graham took her hand for the next dance, a stressed teacher burst into the room, looking around furiously. She seemed to had spotted the person she was looking for and she was heading right for them. Heading right for Valerie.

'Miss Lytton, you must come with me now.' The professor insisted, glancing around at the now silent room.

'Professor, what's going on?' Valerie asked, suddenly now worried.

'Miss, I'm sure you'd like to talk about this in private.'

'I have no secrets from them.' Valerie urged, biting the inside of her cheek until she was sure she could taste blood.

'Miss Lytton, it's your father.' Valerie's blood turned to ice, freezing inside of her at the sentence, 'He's dying.'

* * *

**DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
**

**Don't ask how I did that, I have absolutely NO IDEA!**

**Alrighty, two _detailed _reviews and I shall upload the next chapter.**

**Review my pretties c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol okay, I have everything planned out, I feel so special! I did mess up the chapters doe. Something was supposed to happen BEFORE her father had his bla bla. Maybe I can still fix this. Hmm, hmmmmm.**

**Two ****_detailed _****reviews and you get the next chapter.**

**Thanka you vary much!**

* * *

The two hour flight back to her father was the longest two hours of her life.

Valerie kept tapping her pen on the shield she had pulled up, she was lying on a large bed - first class of course - sick to her stomach, thinking of her father lying in a similar position. On his death bed, without his daughter by his side.

Valerie would send for her stuff. There was no way she was going back now.

Finally she had barged into the car and demanded the driver to step on it, wringing her hands tightly until they appeared outside the mansion. Forgetting everything in the car, she leaped out of the vehicle and flung open the gate, running straight through the front door and up the giant staircase.

'Valerie? Sweetie, you're early.'

The young girl ignored her mother and kept proceeding up the staircase, running down the corridor until she was outside her father's bedroom.

**(A/N: I do not own, Let go now by Crystal Shawanda. I'm just really enjoying tying moments to songs...)**

**_Wind blowin' on my face_**  
**_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_**  
**_A five year-old's first taste_**  
**_Of what freedom's really like_**  
**_He was runnin' right beside me_**  
**_His hand holdin' on the seat_**  
**_I took a deep breath and hollered_**  
**_As I headed for the street_**

_'Daddy!' The little girl hollered at the stop of her lungs - well as loud as you could yell with a finger in your mouth._

_'What is it Princess?' The man peered around the corner of the door, his glasses pushed high up on his nose._

_'I cut my finger!' Valerie whimpered, removing her index finger from her mouth and showing it to him._

_'Well let's get that cleaned up now, shall we?' Her father chuckled, pulling out a First Aid Kit from the cupboard under the sink and opening it._

_'Is this going to hurt, Daddy?' The 5 year old asked, biting her lip like she always did when she was nervous._

_'Not at all.' The man smiled back, pulling out a plaster and placing it over her finger. Lifting it up to his lips and kissing it better, 'There. All better.'_

_'Oh Daddy the plaster has hearts on it!' The girl squealed, running on her chubby legs over to her father, throwing her arms around his middle, 'You're the best Daddy ever.'_

_**You can let go now, Daddy**_  
_**You can let go**_  
_**Oh, I think I'm ready**_  
_**To do this on my own**_  
_**It's still a little bit scary**_  
_**But I want you to know**_  
_**I'll be ok now, Daddy**_  
_**You can let go**_

Just the sight of her father lying in the bed with many tubes attached to him, make Valerie burst into tears.

'Val, honey?' The man croaked, startling Valerie out of her hysteria.

'Daddy?' She cried out, running to the side of his bed and throwing her arms around him, 'Please get better, please get better!'

'I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry.' He smiled weakly, stroking his daughter's hair softly, 'That's why we sent you away. So you couldn't see me like this. So you wouldn't worry.'

'I love you Daddy, so much.' The girl mumbled against his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat.

'I love you too darling, more than life itself.' The pair sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. 'I need you to do me a favour.'

'Okay, Daddy. Anything.' Valerie nodded, wiping away a stray tear that her father pretended not to notice.

'I need you to look after your mother. Can you do that for me?'

'Of course I can, Daddy. She'll mourn for a while, she loved you-'

'No. Sweetheart.' The man coughed weakly, 'Your mother and I never married for love.'

Valerie stared at the man, an expression of shock plastered on her face, 'Then why did you marry?'

'Because my mother wanted us to. She liked how your mother changed, had the guts to change her whole personality and cut out her family.'

'Grandma liked that?' Valerie spluttered, thinking horrible things about her Grandmother, 'What did you marry for then?'

'Enough Val. I need you to do something else for me.' The man wheezed, his voice getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

'Okay, I promise, Daddy.' She grit her teeth and smiled slightly, 'What is it?'

'Don't become your mother and I.' He looked deep into his daughter's eyes. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to love and have a family. To die old surrounded by her many grandchildren that she always wanted.

_**I was standin' at the altar**_  
_**Between the two loves of my life**_  
_**To one I've been a daughter**_  
_**To one I soon would be a wife**_  
_**When the preacher asked,**_  
_**'Who gives this woman?'**_  
_**Daddy's eyes filled up with tears**_  
_**He kept holdin' tightly to my arm**_  
_**'Till I whispered in his ear**_

_'Father, I'll be alright.' Valerie huffed, unsure of why her father insisted on taking his daughter to the school dance._

_'I just wanted to see you off sweetpea. Have fun.' Harold smiled, concerned about his daughter's welfare. _

_'You need to unlock the door...' Valerie grinned, grabbing her purse and waiting patiently._

_'Oh yes.' Harold nodded, hesitating to press the button._

_'I'll be fine.' Valerie chuckled, leaning over him to press the button and climb out before he could protest, 'Pick me up at 10pm. I'll be fine just you see.'_

_The young girl stuck her tongue out at her father before straightening up and walking into the dance with a spring in her step._

_**You can let go now, Daddy**_  
_**You can let go**_  
_**Oh, I think I'm ready**_  
_**To do this on my own**_  
_**It still feels a little bit scary**_  
_**But I want you to know**_  
_**I'll be ok now, Daddy**_  
_**You can let go**_

'Marry someone you love.' Harold insisted, taking his daughters hand and looking her in the eye. Hazel eyes met hazel eyes as they looked at each other intently.

'I will father, I promise.' Valerie nodded, tears now flowing down her cheeks silently.

'One more favour.'

'Anything, Daddy. Just name it.'

'I need you to fetch your mother. It's time.'

**_It was killin' me to see_**  
**_The strongest man I ever knew_**  
**_Wastin' away to nothin'_**  
**_In that hospital room_**  
**_'You know he's only hangin' on for you'_**  
**_That's what the night nurse said_**  
**_My voice and heart were breakin'_**  
**_As I crawled up in his bed, and said_**

'Mother.' Valerie spoke quietly. She had went to retrieve her mother from the Drawing Room, where she was sitting, staring at a particularly nice fern plant.

'I know. I'm coming.' Lady Victoria said weakly, standing up and smoothing out her pencil skirt.

'Are you okay, mother?' The blonde was concerned, looking at her mother with nothing but care.

'I'm fine!' The Lady hissed, storming past her daughter and marching up the stairs. Valerie soon following after her.

'Harold. I need you to know.' Valerie heard her mother crying through the thick oak door, 'I love you. I do, but just as my best friend. That's all you ever were to me.'

'I know.' Her father's weak voice rang throughout the quiet room, 'You always loved Victor. Didn't you?'

'I loved Victor as much as you loved Annabelle.'

'Very much then.' The man chuckled once before coughing weakly again. 'I don't regret it though.'

'You don't? You don't wish that you could be with Anna?' Lady Victoria's surprised voice shocked Valerie so much that she forgot to breathe.

'Of course not. If I didn't marry you, then I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter out there.' Just hearing her father say those words made Valerie's heart soar and also remind her to breathe again.

'I'm ready to say goodbye. Bring her in.'

The clicking of heels grew close and Valerie was panicking. How was she supposed to say goodbye to her favourite man in the world? The love of her life, her father.

'Come on, Val. He wants to see you.'

Valerie didn't register the words, she just followed the figure and sat down by her father's side.

'Sweetheart. I need you to listen. Can you do that for me?' The girl nodded in agreement at her father's query.

'I love you, so very much and I need you to know that I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of your bravery, I'm proud of your personality, I'm proud of the woman you have become. You're more mature than anyone else your age and you grew up too early. You didn't ask for any of this and I supported you one hundred percent when you wanted to quit. I don't blame you, darling. This life isn't for everyone, but you cannot pick your family. I know, that despite how our relationship as a family is, you love your mother and I just as much as we love you. A number too high to calculate. Be good, my little Princess. Make me proud.'

The man started coughing again, causing Valerie to grab his hand and squeeze it, reassured when she felt a rather weak squeeze back.

'I love you both so much. Never forget that.'

_**You can let go now, Daddy**_  
_**You can let go**_  
_**Your little girl is ready**_  
_**To do this on my own**_  
_**It's gonna be a little bit scary**_  
_**But I want you to know**_  
_**I'll be ok now, Daddy**_  
_**You can let go**_  
_**You can let go**_

Valerie and her mother's sobs were the only sounds that rang through the air. Until the drawling beep of the heart monitor announced that her father, was gone, broke the silence and noises were made no more.

* * *

**Bit of a short one, but I needed a chapter just for the father. Alright, alright? Good.**

**Well you have filler chapter next, I think and then another dramatic chapter, followed by some good stuff and then finally a goodbye. Woooooooot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, I'm sure. Well I think I officially have my mojo back! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**I now want THREE reviews (they don't have to be detailed!) until the next chapter. I know, I know. I'm terribly sorry, but more reviews = more readers and more readers = more inspiration and more inspiration = more chapters and more chapters = happiness for you, etc, etc.**

**Thanka you!**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY HARRY POTTER FF, A Tragic Pleasure!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead of any of its characters. Anything you do not recognize is mine.**

* * *

**Kansas:****I am so so sorry to hear to hear that! All the best and I hope he gets better soon! x**

* * *

Valerie's senses felt foreign to the smell of fresh air, the sounds of birds chirping and the cool crisp winter wind. It had been 6 months since her father died, and Valerie had spent every day of those months moping in her bedroom, Miranda bringing her anything she needed and/or wanted.

It had been too long, way too long since Valerie had last spoken to Carl. He was aware of what happened, but he was afraid that if he even set foot near her garden, Lady Victoria would come running out with a butchers knife to have his head.

The familiar path towards the Grimes' household was rusty in her mind, but she knew it well enough to make it without too many bumps and bruises. Knocking on the door loudly, she planted her feet and forced them to obey her and not run away like her mind was screaming to do.

'Yes, I've got it Rick, it's not like you do anything-' Lori's jaw dropped when she saw the sight in front of her.

Valerie was now 13 (and a half) years old, with long choppy brown hair and prominent hazel eyes. She stood in a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey winters coat and fluffy blue boots, her cold hands covered by her black gloves.

'Hi Lori.' Valerie mumbled, regretting her decision of going to the house now.

'Valerie!' Lori cried, rushing forward and embracing the girl in a tight hug, 'Oh my word, we have missed you so much! Carl has barely been out of his room! Well he's out now, he popped to the shops. Oh my, this is fantastic!'

Lori grabbed her wrist and hauled the girl inside, shutting the door behind them, 'You must be cold, I'll make you some hot chocolate. Get those boots off and warm up in the kitchen near the radiator! RICK!'

Valerie obeyed, heading towards the kitchen when she was interrupted by a pair of strong arms lifting and throwing her over his shoulder.

'Miss Valerie May Victoria Lytton!' Rick's cheerful voice boomed around the house, 'It's great to see you!'

'You too, Rick.' Valerie muttered against the familiar man's back.

Placing the girl back down on her feet, Rick disappeared into the living room while Valerie yanked off her soaking boots and tottered towards the kitchen.

'Ah, there you are!' Lori chirped, using a spoon to stir something in a large mug. She then retreated to the fridge and pulled out some whipped cream, coating the steamy brown liquid in the creamy goodness.

'Thanks Lori.' Valerie smiled weakly at the woman, raising the mug to her lips and taking a gulp, her body thanking her in the process as it spread down through her numb toes.

'How are you holding up?' The woman looked concerned, glancing over at the girl while washing the dishes in a big sink full of soapy water.

'It's easier than it was.' Valerie sighed, placing the mug back down on the counter, 'It's still hard. My mother was upset for a few months, but now she's always off with Victor.'

'Do you think they'll get married?'

'I don't doubt it.'

'MOM, DAD! I'M HOME!'

Valerie's breath hitched when she heard his voice, her hands fumbling with the mug as she raised it to her lips once more, draining the last of the hot chocolate.

'Ah, Carl.' Lori rushed out of the kitchen, 'Did you get everything?'

'Yes mom, I didn't get the raisins though. I couldn't-' Carl stopped short when he entered the kitchen, his eyes set on the brown haired girl in front of him.

'Hi Carl.' Valerie whispered quietly, her voice weak and silent.

'Uh, I'll just- Yeah.' Lori mumbled, placing the brown bag on the counter and hurrying out of the room.

'How are you?' Valerie asked, running her index finger around the rim of the mug.

'I'm alright.' Carl muttered, leaning on the island across from her, 'What about you?'

'I've been better.'

'I'm sorry about your dad. I wish I could have come to see you but-'

'My mother would have chased you away with a frying pan.' Valerie laughed lightly, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

'I was thinking more like a butcher's knife.' Carl chuckled, meeting her gaze with his own.

'That sounds about right.'

They sat in silence for a while, just staring into each others eyes. Clearly not realizing what they were doing, until Valerie coughed and removed her gaze from his.

'About that night, back in the woods-' Carl began, biting his lip in anxiety.

'Don't worry about it, Carl. I shouldn't have climbed the tree if I knew I couldn't get down on my own.'

'I shouldn't have left you, that was idiotic of me. I was being a jerk.'

'No you weren't Carl, stop.' Valerie smiled, standing up and circling around the island so she was standing in front of him, 'I'm fine. Really.'

Carl looked into her eyes before staring down at her lips and back at her eyes again, 'I like your hair.'

'It's natural. I was never really blonde.' Valerie admitted, her mother had indeed dyed her hair from an extremely young age.

'You look better as a brunette.' Carl whispered, stroking one side of her hair over her ear.

Without thinking, both of them leaned in, Carl leaning down and Valerie leaning up on her tip toes. Their lips met quickly, as a sign of their enthusiasm, and a rush of happiness pulsed through Valerie, engulfing her in the brightness of the moment.

After a while he broke away from her, smirking down at her with his evil grin, 'I've wanted to do that for a while.'

'As have I.' Valerie grinned back, leaning up to meet his lips once more

* * *

Valerie was happy again. She had a boyfriend that she loved very much. She had her second family back and her mother had announced her engagement to her High School sweetheart, the man she had loved while she was with Harold, her father. Valerie was happy for them, her mother was a better person with Victor, she wasn't as posh and had given Valerie her consent to wearing jeans - which she was already doing at the time.

'Congratulations mother.' Valerie smiled, rushing down the stairs and hugging the woman.

'Thank you sweetheart.' Lady Victoria smiled back, 'Where are you heading off to now?'

'I'm going to see, Carl.' Valerie bit her lip, waiting on her mother's disagreement.

'You can invite him here if you wish, I know he must be eager to see the inside of this place.'

Valerie's jaw dropped at her mother's statement, 'Are-are you sure?'

'Of course!' The woman laughed, 'What kind of mother would I be if I didn't approve of your boyfriends.'

Valerie smiled widely and rushed off to call Carl, who, was gob-smacked at her mother's attitude as well. He had also suggested something that Valerie did not want to repeat.

'Carl! That's not why she's happy.' Valerie giggled, pushing the young boy up the stairs.

'It could be, come on!' Carl protested, pulling her up with him, 'That's what all grown ups do!'

'It's gross, ick!' Valerie laughed again, dragging her boyfriend down the corridor and into her room.

Carl's jaw dropped when he saw her room. It was bigger than his entire living room! She had a large velvet king-sized bed, with four posts and covered in a light white satin. She had a giant walk-in wardrobe with a rack next to it, holding all of her fancy ball gowns and dresses. There were various other items in the room such as her bookcase, her television and vanity desk.

'This is amazing!' Carl exclaimed, running and jumping onto the purple bed with grace, 'And comfortable!'

Valerie chuckled, running to join him on the giant bed. 'It's too much.'

'Maybe.' Carl agreed, 'But what would you want?'

'A small brick cottage, with a white picket fence and a luscious garden.' Valerie sighed, picturing the beautiful house in her mind, 'One story high, except from the one bedroom in the attic which I would sleep in. I would have a dog called Sam, and a giant swing in the back.'

'Sounds like you've thought about this a lot.'

'I have, it's my dream.'

Little did the two teenagers know, Lady Victoria was walking down the hallway towards her daughter's room when she heard the whole conversation. Nodding her head curtly, the woman walked back down the stairs, her long dress flowing behind her.

* * *

'Carl?' Valerie's confused voice broke the awkward silence of the van's engine. 'What's going on, who are these people?'

Carl looked at his girlfriend with sorrow-filled eyes. The past month with her had been the best of his life, and now it was over.

'Carl?' The brunette looked around at the surroundings, and suddenly it all made sense.

'You're moving?'

* * *

**Oh dear, Carlie's moving away. How shall Valerie feel? Okay so there's like 3 more chapters. Still not decided where I stand on the sequel front.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

**Bla bla reviews, bla bla, next chapter. You know the drill people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Anything you don't recognize is mine.**

* * *

'Valerie, wait!'

'You expect me to wait?' The girl's shrill voice echoed down the street, 'How long have you known, Carl? A month? Two? Six?!'

'Three.' The boy admitted, looking at the ground in embarrassment and shame.

'You've known you were moving for three months, we've been dating for one.' The girl spat, 'That's 30 days you had to tell me.'

'How did you expect me to tell you? Your dad had died and-'

'DON'T YOU DARE USE HIS DEATH AS AN EXCUSE!' Valerie shrieked, turning around to face him. 'This was your own doing.'

'What did you want me to do?' Carl yelled back, 'I couldn't break your heart like that. I couldn't hurt you.'

'Break my heart?' She laughed horribly, 'You don't need to worry about that, Carl.'

The boy looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but she didn't care. She wanted to lash out, and hurt him.

'Where are you moving to?' The girl sighed, putting her forefinger and index finger to her temple, closing her eyes in frustration.

'King County.' Carl winced, clearly knowing the outcome of this information.

'GEORGIA?'

'Valerie, stop walking away from me!'

The girl turned around with rage in her eyes. Her brown hair blew behind her with the fierce wind occasionally slapping it around her face, where she would angrily grab and shove it away. She was wearing a dark blue skirt and her legs were slightly blue with the cold, her black coat hugged her tightly, but wasn't enough to save her from the freezing weather.

'Why, Carl?' She cried over the storm, 'What can you possibly say to make this better?'

'I have a half an hour left!' He called, his voice barely carrying over the gale-force winds, 'Don't make me leave with you angry at me!'

'I'm not making you do anything! It's your problem!'

'Valerie, don't be like this! Come with me!' He shouted, grabbing her arm and heading towards the wood.

'Carl you're crazy! It's pouring!' The girl's soaking hair dripped with the cold rainwater as she ran with him, eventually understanding where they were going.

The tree looked magnificent in the storm. The dark skies illuminated the brightness around it, making the oak look like heaven on earth at the end of the world. Valerie followed the boy who ran straight for it, crouching down and pulling a sharp object from his pocket.

'What are you doing?' Valerie cried out, looking down at the boy who was carving into the wood with a knife.

'Just wait!'

After a few moments, the boy stood up and handed the knife to her. She looked at it with a curious expression before crouching in his place and staring at his work. She smiled, and added the last three words, that she hoped she would always mean.

_Valerie Lytton ((Loveheart)) __Carl Grimes - Forever and Always._

They smiled at each other as Valerie handed the knife back to him. He leaned down to kiss her and she joined him. The kiss wasn't one of their gentle and meaningful ones. This was demanding and desperate as they knew they had no time left. It lasted longer than they had anticipated, standing there in the pouring rain for a half hour was not what they expected.

'I have to go.' Carl panted after they broke away, 'I can't stay, my mom'll freak.'

'It's okay. Go.' Valerie nodded, kissing him once more and standing back.

'I'm not leaving you here again.' Carl insisted, 'Come on, I'll take you back.'

'That's not necessary.' Valerie smirked, 'I'll miss you.' And with that the girl disappeared into the shadows of the trees, running wildly away from the cries of her name.

* * *

Valerie was broken, running through the wood with tears rushing down her cheeks, blending in with the rainwater that was already soaking her body and clothes. She couldn't breathe, she felt alone, freezing and cold. Mentally and physically cold. It was as if every part of her was in agony, as if Carl had stolen a vital part of her and she was slowly dying. He had stolen a vital part of her. He had stolen her heart.

It was just turning 9pm when Valerie burst through the mansion doors to a furious mother and an extremely worried Victor.

'Where have you been, Valerie?' Lady Victoria demanded, pacing back and forth across the reception hall.

Valerie wasn't there. She was with Carl in a silver car, heading towards Georgia, she was happy. With him. Except she wasn't. She was alone, in the middle of the reception hall of her most hated mansion, soaking wet with a broken heart.

'Carl's gone.' She whispered quietly, brushing past them both and retreating to her bedroom where she fell to the ground and began to cry.

* * *

_The girl's green dress was flowing down the steps after her, swishing from side to side as she took every step. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head in a beautiful cinnamon bun with ringlets. The boy at the bottom of the stairs was wearing a black tux and grinning madly, waiting for the girl to reach the bottom of the grand staircase._

_'Miss Lytton, you look beautiful.'_

_'You look rather handsome yourself, Mr Grimes.' Valerie smiled at her boyfriend, kissing his lips softly and taking his arm._

_'Ah, Valerie, Carl.' Lady Victoria greeted them when they entered the hall, 'This ball is for your father sweetheart.'_

_'But mother, it's been over 6 months?' Valerie inquired, looking at her mother with curious eyes._

_'Indeed.' She simply agreed, walking off to the dance floor with Victor on her arm._

_'Would you care to dance, Miss Lytton?' Carl asked her, bowing slightly._

_'Certainly, Mr Grimes.' She replied, courtseying in reciprocation. _

_Valerie followed her brown haired boyfriend to the dance floor, where she placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist, their free hands joining together in harmony. He was a good dancer, surprisingly to Valerie. At her school they had dance lessons, whereas Carl was good on his own._

_'Carl?' Valerie asked, allowing her eyes to meet his._

_'Yeah?'_

_'I-I uhm, I-' She looked down at their feet._

_'Valerie.' Carl interrupted, causing her to stop and look up at him._

_'Yeah?'_

_'I love you too.'_

_The girl smiled widely and crashed her lips to his, not caring if everyone in the room was staring at them._

_'I can't believe that just two weeks ago we were avoiding each other like the plague.' Carl chuckled as he spun them both around to the music._

_'Me neither, I can't imagine being without you now.' Valerie grinned, letting her head fall onto his shoulder._

_'Val, I need to talk to you about something.' Carl bit his lip in anxiety, looking down at his girlfriend._

_'Yeah?' She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. 'You can tell me anything.'_

_He hesitated, looking at her concerned expression, 'Nevermind, it's not important.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Positive.'_

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short one guys! It's just I can't think of anything else on this subject, I know. Kill me.**

**There should be two chapters left and then my thank you chapter ((hugsandkisses))**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to be nice!**

**Just one detailed review and I'll upload the next and FINAL chapter. There will be a following chapter where I thank you guys, bla bla, let you know about the sequel (if it's happening) and the prologue. **

**The sequel wouldn't be like this, it would be written alongside the episodes (not exactly every single one) with changes and Valerie's input/actions/decisions.**

**This story was different, it's just memories and moments.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Valerie exited the car in a hurry, rushing towards the house in front of her.

The cottage was in a small L shape. The bricks were different shades of brown and grey, contrasting together in the oddest fashion, fitting together like a jigsaw. The door was a dark brown oak wood with a large circular golden door knocker. Vines reached to the rounded thatched roof and made the cottage all the more beautiful. There were 5 windows at the front of the house that were visible. One large bay window near the centre, one slanted medium looking window to the far side, two other singular windows on the adjacent sides, the final window was the only window upstairs, suggesting that there was only one room upstairs. The garden was breath taking. Roses and daffodils were planted alongside the building and various other plants hung from the wall. There was a large pond to the left of the house surrounded by moss covered stones and mini ornaments. The whole house was outlined by a white picket fence, with two gates, one to let you into the lot and the other leading towards the back garden, where the fence continued.

'How did you know?' Valerie squealed running up to her mother and pouncing on her.

'I overheard you and-' Her mother cut off, coughing loudly and taking Victor's hand.

Over the past two months, they had set a date for the wedding - Valentine's Day - sold the mansion and all of the furniture, packed up and bought a new cottage. Lady Victoria was no longer a lady, she only went by Victoria, and she returned to her original self. Long red hair with her blue jeans, a red boobtube and black converses.

'Shall we?' Victor asked, breaking the awkward silence. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, throwing it open for the two females to step in.

They entered into a hallway with a wooden door to the left and one straight ahead. They took off their coats and threw them onto a coat hook by the door. They placed their shoes on the shoe holder to their right. Victoria had used her connections for the last time to get the place fully furnished so it was the best surprise it could possibly be.

Peeking into the wooden door at the left, Valerie saw a bathroom complete with a shower and bathtub. The bathroom was clean and had white and pine as the theme, she thought it looked beautiful and elegant - for a bathroom. Continuing down the hall, she looked around the corner and saw another two doors and a set of carpeted spiral staircase. Entering the door in front of her, she was greeted with a giant living room.

There was a white marble fireplace to her right and a wooden tv unit with a 40inch tv on top of it. Just across from the tv was an L shaped white leather sofa, a wooden coffee table in front of it, standing on a fluffy red rug - which matched with the oak flooring. There was a single step for the raised level, where a dinging table stood with 6 chairs arranged around it. It also was standing on a rug, a beige and black patterned one this time. Behind the dining table was a bookcase, containing all of Valerie's favourite books.

There was a sliding door, leading to the conservatory, it contained a desk and chair, with a computer placed on it with a wireless phone beside it. Two dark green couches sat at either end to fill the space. Oh and let's not forget the beautiful fern that was beside the large glass door leading to the back garden - which Valerie was delighted to see it had a double swing in it.

The other two doors held the kitchen, which had pine and black counter tops and a large fridge, and the other door was Victoria and Victor's **(A/N: Omg, I did not realize the name similarities until now /facepalms) **bedroom, which had a large four post bed, like Valerie's, but it was cream and golden brown.

Climbing up the stairs, there was a singular door at the end of the tiny hallway. Throwing open the door, Valerie gasped at the sight.

There was another single step leading to a higher level, where her purple velvet four post bed sat, with a bedside table at either side. There was a large wooden wardrobe complete with a chest of drawers to the left and her vanity to the right, in the middle was a large fluffy purple rug. The ceiling slanted inwards at the right, whereas the left had another door, which was Valerie's en-suite. It was very similar to the downstairs one.

She threw herself down onto the floor and laughed. She couldn't believe that she lived her, a house that she had always wanted. All she needed now was a-

**WOOF!**

The girl froze for a moment, before launching herself down the stairs and rushing into the kitchen, how had she not noticed the dogs bed and bowls?

In bounded in a large black Labrador, wearing a red collar and a goofy grin.

'What's it's name?' She squeaked excitedly to her mother, who smiled.

'Sam.'

The girl squeaked again, running outside after the dog and playing fetch with a stick that the dog found.

She wasn't a puppy, that Valerie was glad for. The dog was 3 years old, already trained and rarely barked as her owner stamped it out of her at birth. Sam could walk around without a leash and not run off like any other dog Valerie had met.

Rushing back into the house, Valerie hugged her mother tightly and had a fat grin on her face.

'I guess you like the house then?' Victoria chuckled, ruffling her daughters hair playfully.

'I love it!' Valerie squealed, 'I can't wait for Carl to-'

She cut off and looked down, 'Habit.' She sighed, climbing the stairs, her mood suddenly dampened.

_'Carl?' The 6 year old Valerie asked, 'What's wrong?'_

_The brown haired boy was sitting on a bench, crying his eyes out, bent over his fluffy dog, Poppy._

_'It's Poppy, she's dead.' He sobbed back, shocking the girl into silence._

_She crossed the room quickly and hugged the boy from the side, looking over his shoulder at the black pug._

_'It'll be okay, Carl.' Valerie wiped the tears away from his face, 'Don't worry.'_

_'We're burying her.' Carl sniffled, 'Are you staying?'_

_'There's no place I'd rather be.'_

_After Rick dug a small hole for the dog, they placed Poppy into her bed and covered it with a blanket, lowering the pug into the grave._

Valerie's eyes welled up with tears, closing them to try and contain the escaping prisoners.

_'It's okay Val.' Carl took her hand and squeezed it, 'It'll be okay.'_

'No.' The girl breathed, the tears now flowing freely, 'It won't.'

* * *

**I know I'm so so sorry! This chapter is very short and I'm pretty sure the next one'll be short too. Basically this one showed that they're no longer posh, bla bla.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter of the STORY, my next one will give you information bla bla, etc etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead of any of its characters, anything you do not recognize is mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been an entire year since Carl left. Valerie's mother and Victor were very happily married, she had even been a bridesmaid. They had not married for reputation, as her mother had her father, but for love. Valerie could see very clearly that her mother adored Victor, and she did not mind. Not one bit did she mind that they were happy. Afterall, life goes on.

She returned to the grand oak tree, letting her hand trail over the engraved words. Smiling lightly, she pulled out a pocketknife, flipped it open, and began scratching at the tree. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she scratched at the tough surface. Returning the knife to her pocket, she stood, glancing at her work once more, before turning on her heel and returning to the cottage.

She left behind her, engraved on the tree,

_Carl Grimes, the best friend anyone could ever had. _**(A/N: I know it sounds like he's dead.)**

Just above that, was the scratched out message of,

_Valerie Lytton ((Loveheart)) __Carl Grimes - Forever and Always._

She felt free. Free of his hold over her. She could finally admit to anyone who asked her,

'Do you still love Carl?'

She could reply the simplest word, 'No.' and really mean it.

Hands shoved into her deep jeans pockets, she followed the muddy path, her black army boots trudging through the thick substance.

No, she did not love Carl. She was grateful to him. Without that one boy, she would not be the girl she was today. She would still be The Daughter of an Aristocrat, but not anymore. She was now just a daughter. To a set of normal parents. Sure, Carl was gone and if she ever saw him again, she'd be happy, she'd jump into his arms with alarming speed and crush him in a giant bear hug. He was her friend, and that's all he would ever be.

Staring up at the sky, the girl stopped, putting her hands on her hips and glancing back at the tree. She sighed, 'I waited for you, I am finally the girl you wanted me to be, the only problem is. You're not the guy I want _you _to be.'

After a few moments, she suddenly burst out laughing, 'I'm talking to a tree? I must be insane!'

Eventually she managed to stifle her laughter, soon realizing that the tears in her eyes, were not of laughter, but in fact sadness, 'Goodbye, Carl Grimes.'

Little did she know, that a boy, the same age as her, was standing behind said tree.

Unlike her, he did not have tears in his eyes. How could he expect for her to wait for him after an entire year. He watched her walk away from him, from their history, their future.

He observed her work on the tree and glanced back at where she had left. He followed the path back to his old house, where his mother was waiting eagerly for him.

'Did you find her?' Lori asked, smiling, one hand on the open driver's door.

'No.' Carl threw open the passenger's door and sat inside, 'It doesn't matter, she's gone.'

Lori frowned and climbed back into the car, 'We're going to visit your dad at the hospital, maybe you can call her when you get home.'

'Yeah, maybe.' Carl doubted, looking out of the window as they drove, leaving behind all of his feelings as he went. He promised himself, to never think of the girl again.

'Until we meet again.' They both muttered under their breaths and simultaneously looked in the direction of each other, clearly not seeing, but feeling.

* * *

Little did either of the 14 year old's know.

A war was coming. Not like the civil war, not like the great war. A war in which everyone would have to fight for their lives.

And that war, was coming now. Right through their favourite forest.

* * *

**I know it's incredibly short and I apologize! Please read the information as it'll explain everything :)))) Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading this, it means a lot.**

**First I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with this story until the end. I know we've definitely had a bumpy ride with me cancelling it and all, but I came back so, yippee!**

**I know my writing's not perfect and sometimes I'll get lazy and not write as much as I should, but in this story there was a particular theme to every chapter, that's just how it happened, a particular moment and memories, so thank you for understanding.**

**Now, the reason you are here.**

**The Sequel... WILL BE HAPPENING!**

**I'm going to take about a week/month off, and start writing a few chapters to get them under my belt and think of an appropriate title, if you have any ideas feel free to leave a review or pm me!**

**Okay, so that's that.**

**The sequel will be hand in hand with the tv show. I may not kill some people and refer to the comics, because they're pretty damn awesome. It won't be like the memories and themes I have done here, it will be like episodes and hopefully they will be longer!**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading this story and I hope to see you for the sequel :)))**


End file.
